sm64communityfandomcom-20200213-history
MarioGame2222
MarioGame2222 was a Super Mario 64 Machinimist, former member of Starman3's YouTube Rangers, and Super Mario 64 ROM hacker who joined YouTube in 2011. He is most known appearing in videos from other notable members of the SM64 community such as MarioMario54321, Starman3 and Schm2000, as well as developing two Super Mario 64 ROM hacks; SM64 Grand Star and SM64 Star Zone, though both of which were eventually canceled. He retired from creating SM64 Machinima on September 9, 2013 and deleted all videos from his YouTube channel soon afterwards. Role in SM64 Machinima MarioGame2222 appeared in MarioMario54321 Into the Fourth Dimension as a recurring protagonist. He was introduced in Part 10 where he informed MarioMario54321 and his friends about the -20 Trick, which allowed them to use their color codes in Super Mario Star Road, and would later assist them in their quest to collect the D-stars and defeat Dimentio. MarioGame2222 reappears in The Moon World where he arrived at the Moon World attempting to collect the Lanu Orbs off-screen, but Mario and friends beat him too it. He appears on-screen in Episode 3 where he meets Moonlow at a beach and later Bombermoon in a forest region, before he eventually meets up with Mario and his friends. When the Lanu Spirits are freed from their orb, MarioGame2222 fights Balck's true form. MarioGame2222 appeared as a protagonist in Schm2000's Rise of YouTube where he is under pursuit by the Death Trappers due to processing the Power Armor. He later encounters his nemesis; X, who successfully steals his Power Armor. He eventually encounters X again at Mars and defeats him in battle. MarioGame2222 is killed by Death Trapper 63 when searching for EmigasFist alongside Starman3 in the Fall of YouTube Prologue. MarioGame2222 has originally referred to as 'MarioGame2' during IGIUL FIVE!!!!!. His original color code was similar to Oiram, consisting of a blue cap and shirt with red overalls while the remain parts were unchanged. His updated color code used in The X Virus and onwards consisted of a cyan cap and shirt, white face, black gloves and shoes, yellow hair and green overalls. List of SM64-related Series' IGIUL FIVE!!!!! MarioGame2222's first series involves Luigi's doppelganger from MarioMario54321's videos; Igiul, returning for the fifth time (sixth if counting The Return of Igiul by LuigiGame2). The X Virus This series involves a mad scientist named X creating a virus that enslaves people when infected. MarioGame2222 and his friends use this virus their advantage by following an infected Mario to X's hideout and defeat him. Super Mario: Dark Times The sequel to The X Virus which involves the return of X and his virus. MarioGame2222's Merry Christmas A series produced during holiday season of 2012 involving a villain named CandyCao6, who idolizes CandyCao7 and attempts to imitate his actions, trying to ruin Christmas by taking over the North Pole. The Story Of Starnux Mario meets an entity called Starnux who informs him that his home planet; Planet Starnux, is under attack by Doopliss, who has sealed him into 7 Soul Stars hidden throughout the planet. Mario gathers MarioGame2222 and fans before traveling to Planet Starnux to retrieve the Soul Star and free Starnux. Category:Machinimist who deleted their content or closed their account Category:Retired SM64 Machinimist Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Rangers Category:Former Member of YouTube Rangers